The Adventures of a New Mattress
by roethfan7
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place during the episode 3.08 "Cuts Like a Knife." Jane gets a little jealous when Maura notices the tattoo on Riley's arm. How will Jane react to the issue?


**A/N: **Hey Everyone. Here is a short story I thought up after watching this past week's episode "Cuts Like a Knife." This has nothing to do with my other fic, this is just a one shot. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy =o)

* * *

Jane sat at her desk wondering how sick a person could be to brand another woman and auction her off like she was cattle. Luckily Jane, Frost, and Korsak were able to come to Anja's defense before she was able to be auctioned off. Jane was waiting for word from Lieutenant Cavanaugh that she was cleared and could go home. As with all shootings by an officer, her weapon was taken for analysis and was now waiting for clearance from Internal Affairs that the shooting death of Cut Throat was legit.

As Jane sat there waiting for word her mind started to drift off to events earlier in the day. _I can't believe my mattress is still sitting in the middle of my living room floor. Not to mention my own brother and partner blew me off for some 'hot' chick who turned out to be a drug dealer none the less. As soon as Frankie gets done pouting about his interview with Cavanaugh I'm making his ass get to my apartment and move the damn mattress._

Jane leaned back in her chair some becoming more agitated at the thought of her mother butting her way in and giving Riley her pans. _For all I know she probably would have used them to start manufacturing drugs out of her apartment. And what was with Maura being so interested in her female coy tattoo. Why the hell was she so mesmerized by a damn fish? The way she looked at Riley with fascination in her eyes was different. I wonder why she doesn't look at me like that? Whoa Rizzoli…wait a second. Where did this thought come from? Did I just feel a little jealousy?_

Jane now started to fidget in her chair wishing Cavanaugh would hurry up so she could get the hell out of the building and not concentrate on what she was thinking about. _I wonder what it would be like if she caressed my arm like she did Riley's?_ All of a sudden Jane started feeling goose bumps rise on her arm in the same area Maura had touched Riley's. _So what if they symbolize independence and freedom. I can represent independence and freedom. Wait a second. That just made no sense._

Jane was sitting lost in her thoughts when Cavanaugh yanked her out of those thoughts by "Rizzoli, come get your gun. You've been cleared. Now get outta here."

"Thanks Lieutenant." Jane took her gun being offered back to her and headed straight for the elevators ready to go home _and what? Lay in my new bed that is currently in my living room? Damn you Frankie and Frost._ Jane stepped out of the elevator and headed for her car ready to get home and wind down from her long day.

Just as Jane was pulling up to her apartment building Maura was pulling up at the same time. At the sight of Maura, Jane started to get nervous especially after having thoughts of jealousy while she was waiting to be cleared. "H…hey Maur. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I thought we could celebrate the breaking in of a new mattress." _Oh no. You need to change that Maura before she catches on that you like her._ "I mean celebrate you getting a new mattress."

Jane looked at Maura like she had seen a ghost. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_ "Well you would be the perfect person to break in a new mattress with. Couldn't think of anyone better to do it with." _Oh shit. Calm yourself Rizzoli or you're going to have Maura running in the other direction._ Jane felt liked she could have slapped her palm against her forehead. _Is this really my cheesy attempt at flirting._

_I think Jane might be flirting with me._ "I brought some Pinot Noir to celebrate." Maura and Jane both enjoyed the comfortable silence while walking up the stairs to Jane's apartment. As they reached Jane's door Maura asked, "so, no new neighbor huh? Guess you'll be able to have your pans back."

Jane laughed at Maura's attempt at humor. As Jane slid the key into the lock to unlock her door she felt Maura brush her hand against her forearm, again giving Jane goose bumps like she had felt earlier except Maura was actually causing them and not just the thought of her.

"Maybe you should get a female coy tattoo Jane. It would be a perfect symbol for you. Independence and freedom sum you up pretty well if you ask me." Maura was now looking at Jane with a hunger in her eyes, a look Jane never recalled seeing from the ME directed towards her.

As Maura slowly leaned in closer to Jane, Jane started feeling more nervous and as Maura leaned into her Jane opened the door not realizing how much Maura was leaning into her and they both tumbled in the apartment but were able to keep each other upright. Jane put her gun, cuffs, and badge in the drawer of the table behind her couch and slowly headed over to the mattress.

"Hold on Jane before you sit down." Maura said as she hurried over to Jane with a glass of Pinot Noir in each hand, one for her and one for Jane.

"I see how it is. Trying to liquor me up before you get me in bed huh?" Jane wiggled her eyebrows teasing the ME.

"Now Jane, I never kiss and tell." Maura was now having fun with the flirtatious banter between her and Jane.

Jane was now feeling herself blush and almost spit out the sip of wine she was taking when Maura wanted to throw in her flirting.

"So, are you liking the Pinot Noir more?" Maura asked as Jane set her glass down and proceeded to sit down on the mattress on the floor and then laid back on it.

"Not really, I have no beer so it'll have to do." Jane was now staring at the ceiling as she felt Maura sit on the mattress next to her and then lay back next to Jane.

As they laid there on Jane's new mattress they talked about each other's fantasy wedding and what they would be wearing. After their conversation faded out they both laid there in silence each wanting to address their flirting but not really sure of how to approach the subject. Finally it got the best of Jane and she had to ask, "why do you think I should get a female coy tattoo Maur?"

"Because it would be a perfect symbol for you and your personality." Maura simply explained to Jane.

Jane now propped herself up on her elbow and faced Maura who was still laying down. "And what did you mean by you never kiss and tell. I think you do more than plenty of kissing and telling because I hear about it all the time."

"Well, I'm not really sure why I said that." Maura laid there pondering the thought on why she had such a statement. _Maybe because I was flirting._

Jane was watching Maura almost like she was struggling with some inner thoughts. Jane couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't stare at the beautiful form that was Maura lying next to her. Jane took a chance and leaned over while Maura was still deep in thought and brought her out of her thoughts with a kiss. As quickly as it started it was over because Jane did not want to do anything the ME wasn't comfortable with. Jane searched Maura's eyes to be sure she had not made a mistake. Once she saw what she was looking for she slowly leaned in and kissed Maura again. This time a deeper kiss that was much appreciated by Maura as she groaned into Jane's mouth.

Maura was more than happy to allow Jane entrance as Jane licked Maura's bottom lip seeking full approval. Maura parted her lips allowing Jane full access to her mouth with her tongue which was now in a heated battle with the ME's. Jane slowly slid over on top of Maura making sure her center was placed over Maura's. As she kissed Maura and stroked her tongue with her she slowly ground her hips into Maura's with each stroke of her tongue keeping up the pace.

Jane broke the kiss to allow for some breathing room for both her and Maura. Jane had a wicked smile on her face and asked "Will you kiss and tell now?" Maura could only smile back at Jane as she grabbed the detective pulling her back on top of her.

* * *

**So what did you all think. I look forward to hearing from you. This is only my second story so please be gentle. Please show some love and give some reviews. Thank you all for reading. I couldn't ask for better readers =o)**


End file.
